


All that Remains.

by LarsonColfer



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalton Games</p><p>Apart of the 2nd Dalton games</p><p>Prompt : Shane Laura angst Twist: Shane gets killed in by a bomb.</p><p>Shane wants to study in New York with Reed but his dad wont let him but then he finally gets permission but tragedy strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that Remains.

“Cant you talk to him.?” Laura asked she sat next to Shane. ”Convince him, anything!?”

She glanced at her forlorn friend who looked utterly miserable. Shane had to literally fight for the opportunity to be with Reed . Mr. Anderson didnt take kindly to the fact that his younger son was also gay. He had severed all ties with Shane. He would even have disowned him, but the only reason why this did not occur was for the sake of appearance. What would people say if they came to know that his sons were gay and that he had disowned them.

“I did all that I could“ Shane cried into in his arms, where he rested his head.”I did everything I could possibly do. I promised him that I’ll improve my grades. I promised that I’ll repay him as soon as possible.“

“I even promised him that I’ll give up dance and take the subjects he thought were appropriate, but its of no use.” Shane said as he thought about the conversation he had with his dad.

“Dance. You want to major in dance.“ said Mr Anderson as Shane quietly approached him the previous night. “Its not enough that you changed schools to be with that – that” tried Mr Anderson .

“Reed “ Shane said softly.

”Yes, its not enough that you left a perfectly good school just to be near –“ gestured Mr Anderson wildly. “And now you want to go all the way to school in New York. To major in dance.”

“He’s there isn’t he?” scowled Mr Anderson. “He’s in New York and now you want to go half way across the country just to be with him.” Mr Anderson said as he put down the newspaper and slowly walked towards Shane.

Shane actually thought that his dad was going to hit him. He stood there waiting for the blow to come but it came in another form. “No” His dad said softly “I forbid it. I wont pay for you to study Dance.”

“What if- What if I took something else, some other subject? Not dance.” Shane said slowly,looking up to his dad “Would I-“

Please. Please. prayed Shane. The senior year was a very trying time for him. His friends had graduated. Kurt, his brother Blaine, Wes, David, the Twins had all graduated. Only Dwight, Austin and few others were left. The worst part was that Reed was not even there.

Reed – the one boy for whom a Shane would shake heaven and earth to get to, the love of his life. Shane had transferred in his junior year to be with him inspite of his father’s wishes. The minute he saw Reed, all the years ago in the school ball room, he knew he found his other half. His accident and the attack on the school brought to light that however short time he had on Earth he would love to spend each and every moment with Reed.

The year they spent together in Dalton was the best thing that ever happened to him. He was truly the happiest around Reed. They complimented each other and brought out each other good points.

They tried to make full use of the time they had together knowing that it was short lived. The next year would see Reed off to college – New York, while Shane would be continuing his Senior year in Dalton.

His Senior year in Dalton was not as fun compared to his junior year. His friends, most of the Windsors had all graduated, Even Reed. But they made it work. Long distance, through texting, countless calls, skype, the few holidays they had. But each visit just strengthened the fact however glad they were to be each other, it wasn’t going to last. Reed always had to go back.

I’ll find a way for us to be together promised Shane, the last time they were together. He would. He would do anything to be with Reed. An avalanche couldn’t stop him.

But now his dad was stopping him, stopping them from being together.

“No” Mr Anderson said “You’re not going to New York. California has really good schools. You’re coming home. End of discussion.”

“But Dad” Shane tried again “Please I have to.“

“You can study Dance here” sneered his Dad, “But you’re not going to a school half way around the country just to be with that boy. I’m not going to allow you to spoil your life.”

“He just didnt listen to me” Shane replied “He thinks being gay is an abomination”.

“You know he says that Blaine is no longer his son. He has cut all ties with him. And now –“Shane choked “now that I want to be with Reed, he –“

“He’s not going to let me go. He’s never going to let me go.” Shane continued shaking his head dejectedly

Laura pulled him towards her, keeping her arms around him as his head fell to her shoulders. “I love him Laura. I Actually do” Shane whispered softly.”I just don’t understand why he cant get that”

Everyone knew about the infamous Mr Anderson, whose temper rivalled to that of Senator Wright’s. She still remembered the scene that took place two years ago during the Parent’s Night.

“We’ll figure something out” Laura said.

The number of times Laura snuck into Dalton prompted her parents to send her to Dobry. This meant she spent all of her time in Dalton visiting Merril with whom she had become best friends and surprisingly Dwight. Shane had spent his senior year with them. Going off on hunting trips, shopping with Laura.

Laura was always there when Shane needed a hug or somebody to talk too. She was very practical and was good in solving all the messes he got himself into.

“Maybe you could talk to your Blaine or your Mom.” Laura suggested

After the fiasco that was the hell night, Blaine’s mom had separated from her husband. While it was not legal or anything- she did love her husband inspite of his ignorance, she still lived away from him. At His insistence. He didnt want her while she accepted their son’s life styles.

Marlene’s love for her sons knew no bounds. She actually found her sons again during hell night. She had come close on two occasions to actually losing them and she dint want this to ever happen again.

Blaine and Shane had become very close to their Mom. Shane lived with her though their father still had custody over him. This was his Dad’s way of controlling them, laying out his demands. Blaine was no longer under his their dad’s thumb and he was safe, away in New York with Kurt and Reed away from all their dad’s manipulations And Shane would do anything to get to them.

He was not sure about his future but he knew for a fact that he would be always happy with Reed.

At that minute his phone rang. “Hello” Shane croaked as he picked up the call. “Reed” he said joyously at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. “Yes. Yes I’m alright. I just- I missed you.”

Laura smiled and got up to give them some privacy. They’re in love and are so happy with each other. She thought. But why couldn’t Mr Anderson see that. She glanced at Shane yet again when she heard him laugh. The first time he ever laughed today and Reed was responsible for it.

“Laura” Shane called out “Reed wants to talk you”. Laura walked towards Shane from where he was waving his phone excitedly.

“Hi Reed” Laura said took the phone. Reed discoursed excitedly whatever he had done in New York; places he visited with Kurt and Blaine, his two art shows, picnics in central park, Blaine’s shenanigans. Laura laughed while Shane smiled quietly nearby.

“I promise we’ll make plans to meet. It was nice talking to you” Laura said she handed the phone back to Shane “Here “

“Reed?” Shane asked “I miss you so much. Yes I promise. I’m coming to New York no matter what. Nothing can keep me away from you. Love you too, see you soon” and Shane cut the call.

He smiled softly and looked at his phone, a precious link between his boyfriend and him. “That was Reed” he told Laura like as if she didn’t know. “I know” she laughed.

“So what are you gonna do now?” she asked. “My mom” Shane replied “I have to speak to my mom. I have to ask her and I hope she agrees to let me go.”

0o0

“Laura” Shane excitedly as soon as soon as she answered his call, “She said Yes. She said yes. My Mom said yes. I’m going to New York.”

“Really!? Oh my god!” Laura exclaimed “She’s letting you go!?”

“I asked her” Shane as he stuffed clothes into his duffel “And she agreed. I didnt even have to beg or negotiate or explain anything. She knew. She knew all along” Shane paused in his packing thinking about the conversation he had with his Mom.

“Mom” Shane said slowly as he timidly walked up to her in the kitchen where she was preparing food. “ I want- I would like to go to New York, to study dance. Can – Can I please go.?”

Please don’t say No. Please don’t say No Shane prayed in his head. A soft Yes stopped his litany.

His mother turned to look at him. “You can go” she said as tears rolled down her cheeks .

“But-“ Shane tried to say but no words came out.

“I know Baby, I know” his mom said as tears rolled down his face too. “ I knew that you would one day ask to go. You were always meant to do great things Shane and if dance is what you want to do then you can do it.”

Shane never knew what to say to her.

“If you want to be Reed I wont stop you“Marlene said softly as she walked up to her son and hugged him.

“Mom.” Shane cried out as he hugged her tightly tears spilling from both their eyes as Marlene hugged her little boy.

Marlene knew all along that Shane couldn’t be pin down to one place. He always followed his heart. While Blaine ruled with his mind, Shane’s heart governed him. And his heart belonged to dance and to Reed and Shane would follow them willingly. Her baby boy was not so little anymore and when his heart had decided his future she couldn’t stop him.

“But Dad-“ Shane said “Dont worry about “ Marlene said as she stroked her son’s curly hair ,”I’ll handle everything.”

“Thank you Mom” Shane whispered as his mom kissed his hair before letting him go. “Thank you so much”

“My flight is in two hours time” Shane continued as he wiped the tears that formed, silently thanking God for his Mom.

“You’re leaving so soon.?!” Laura exclaimed with a pang of sadness. She was going to miss that Curly Haired Screwball.

“Yes we thought it would be beneficial to do it as fast as possible. So that no problems may arise.” And they both of thought of Mr Anderson at that moment.

“So” Shane said as he hoisted the duffle bag onto his shoulders,”You’ll meet me at the airport.?”

“Where else will be I squirt” Laura laughed as she brushed the tears from her cheeks. “See you in an hour.”

0o0

“Boarding call for flight no 9828 to New York at gate no: 6.”

“Thats me” Shane said as he stood up and picked up his duffel.

“Take care Squirt” Laura said as she stood up to hug him.

“Hey now” laughed Shane “Squirt!?. I’m taller than you, you know.” as he hoisted his bag to his shoulder.

“I know. I Know” Laura said as she walked him to the line that was formed at the gate. ”Take care of yourself and call me as soon as you reach or text me.”

“Yes.” Shane promised and he hugged her again “I will. You take care of yourself and thank you. For everything.“

“Anytime” Laura replied and Shane walked to follow the people who were handing their ticket to the waiting ground staff.

His turn came soon and all the while Laura was standing and insta messaging him.

You got everything?

Ticket?

Luggage

Your brains.

And Shane turned around to make faces at her, elbowing the business man who was behind him by mistake. The man scowled and Shane apologised meekly and messaged back “When I see you, remind me to kill you.”

“You wish “ came the reply “Followed by have a safe flight and before he could reply back it was his turn. He handed over his ticket to the ground staff as he checked in his luggage. She thanked him and stamped his tickets.

“Have a nice flight “ the Ground Staff smiled as she returned back the ticket.

Shane turned around to wave at Laura for the last time and she waved back. It would be last the time she ever saw him again.

The flight was on time and soon he was called to board the plane. I’m boarding the plane now see you soon. :) XOXO he messaged Reed, Kurt and Blaine before pocketing his phone.

In a few hours time I’ll be in New York with Reed. Shane thought as he found his seat and strapped himself in.

0o0

Laura waited at the airport till the Plane took off. She waited till she saw the plane rumble along the runway till it took off. She smiled as she sent a text to Reed, Kurt, Blaine and Mrs Anderson. He’s off.

Simultaneously from where they were, Reed, Kurt, Blaine and Mrs Anderson’s phones went off. The New Yorkers all smiled as they read both messages.

Reed was overjoyed as he read that his boyfriend’s flight was on time and take off was smooth while Blaine groaned at the thought of his younger brother in New York. While Mrs Anderson smiled through her tears happy, that her son was happy.

That was last time they would ever be happy again.

0o0

Breaking news Flight no 9828 from Ohio to New York has come crashing down.

What is described as one of most terrible terrorist air attacks apart from 9/11, Flight no 9828 bound from Ohio to New York burst in mid air. Reports are coming in of a bomb which went off mid flight.

This just in, there are claims that no one survived the flight.

In unison all the Warbler’s phones went off. When checked they found a message from the Tweedles. Dont ask just switch on the television or check this news feed.

Reporter on the television: What can be seen behind me is the wreckage of flight no 9828 which was bound for New York. Reports are coming in of a bomb that went off mid flight. There are no survivors.

In an instant everything was forgotten. Blaine just sat down and forgot how to get up. Reed went in shock and Kurt just stared at the television..

“This cant be possible.” murmured someone.

Laura’s phone rang too and the minute she switched on the tv, she went in shock. Her hands shakily reached for the phone.

In New York Blaine’s phone rang but he couldn’t attend to it. “Hello” Kurt said as he picked up the call. “Laura” Kurt said blankly “I know. I saw. That was his flight wasn’t it?”

“I know. I know. I have to go.” Kurt said as he glanced at his boyfriend and Reed who had still not moved from where they heard the news.

Laura collapsed when Kurt cut the call. The Television went on about how the bomb was smuggled into the plane. It was in the luggage compartment and the intensity of the bomb was so much that an entire chunk of the plane was burnt to smithers. The camera continuously panned on the crash site where everything was charred and burnt. A few seats were in the upright position and some luggages were still in the over head compartment.

The plane was not recognisable and the impact was so much that there were bits of its all over the field from where it had crashed down. A propeller of the wings of the Aeroplane was still rotating.

It was then announced that one of the terrorist group had come forward and said that they were responsible for the bomb. The reporter went on and about the lax in airport security and investigation that were going to be held.

Laura got up to change the channel. In the next one they were discoursed about the extent of damage and the casualties. They soon started listing all the names of the people on the plane, seat wise and soon Shane’s name and photograph was displayed.

Laura sat stunned as she watched the announcer say Shane’s name and the number to be contacted for receiving any of his belongings if found. The announcer then went on to the next person but before that Shane’s photograph was shown once again.

And that was it for Laura. She switched of the television and fell on the sofa. “Oh Shane” she cried softly as tears rand down her face.

“No.”

“No.”

“No.”

Shane had died and he was so young. She remembered her last few moments with him. How he was always happy and joyful. He was going to be the one he loved. She remembered his clear, sharp eyes and goofy smile. His floppy curly hair and the ever present sparkle in his eyes. How he was up for any adventure. His bravery and his ability to get himself in all kinds of problems.

She remembered their visits with Dwight to purify things, the pranks they played on Stuarts. Yes they still lived up to the Windsor motto and kept the flag flowing high. Shane was a Windsor through and through.

And now nothing remained of him except memories. A lot of memories. Good times, fun times, happy times and sad times.

“Rest in peace Squirt” Laura whispered “You’ll always be remembered. You’ll never fade. You’ll always remain in our hearts.”

A gentle gust of wind entered into the room all of a sudden and it filled her up and moved around her. It soothed and stirred hair, played with it for a bit and then it was gone, as sudden as it had come.

“ Bye Squirt” Laura whispered “I’ll never forget you. You’ll always be my friend. You’ll always remain in my heart.”


End file.
